


She Wears The Pants

by LuckyLucy92



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8541997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/pseuds/LuckyLucy92
Summary: Roman Reigns absolutely loved everything about Charlotte... except for her strongest trait...





	

Roman Reigns was loving, seriously loving, his relationship with Charlotte Flair, but if there was one thing he hated... it was her decision to be "The Guy" of their partnership. "I'll take out the trash." Charlotte said, slightly smiling. "No, let me do it this time." Roman said, roughly grabbing the bags from her hands. "Watch it." Charlotte said, raising her eyebrows. "Sorry... I just... I'll get it nowadays." Roman said, feeling ashamed by not being more careful with her - forgetting she was a female. "Don't worry..." Charlotte said, winking, then noticing his look of grief. "You okay, big man?" She added. "Yeah... no... look, I'm supposed to be doing all of the labor work." Roman said, relieved by his confession. "Aw, Ro!" Charlotte said, giving him a big huge. "Listen... if it means that much to you then go right ahead... do all the work ya want." Charlotte said, elbowing his arm, causing him to grin. After a few hours go by, it's dinnertime. "Charlotte?! Where's the dinner?!" Roman said, sitting down at the empty table. "I don't know... you always cooked it, remember?" Charlotte said, confused. "But... I thought we were switching roles from now on out?" Roman said, scratching his head. "No?... I just agreed to let you do 'the manly stuff'... nothing else." Charlotte said, as she grabbed her cellphone to dialup Papa John's. "But..." Roman said, let down. "Look... how about we take turns? Starting tomorrow?" Charlotte said, sitting down. "Perfect." Roman said, sincerely.

**Author's Note:**

> my younger sister told me that she loved this fanfiction i did yaaay! xD so hopefully you all will feel the same exact way! ♡♥


End file.
